Anonymous
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Castiel gets an anonymous love letter in his bag and is now on a mission to discover who his secret admirer is. Will anonymous ever show who he really is? High school AU! Destiel. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Only I would add another story when I have three in progress right now -.- I have been having kinda a blah month so I thought I would pick it up with a little cute love story. Don't expect much drama in this, I wanna use this to feel better :P. Not sure yet how far I want to take this but I can already tell you I like it more than I originally thought since I intended this to be short but 3,000 words later... Enjoy :)

Warnings: slight swearing

I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Castiel Novak walked down the halls towards his last class of the day. Castiel hated auto for the most part but he was stuck with it because he had managed to screw up his schedule so badly that he had no choice but to take it unless he were to drop his creative writing course. He had always dreamt of being an author and he had to push through auto to stay in that class along with his other literature classes. Another thing keeping him in auto was Dean Winchester.

Castiel had been almost in love with Dean the moment he looked into those forest green eyes. He was always the shy one that everyone left alone to read in a corner. He had a few friends that he kept close but hadn't made many new ones. He had come in junior year and was now a senior.

Castiel's mind was so focused on Dean that he didn't notice him right in front of him as he turned the corner and fell right into him. His books went flying everywhere. He turned a bright shade of red and looked at Dean in horror.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there, you alright man?" Dean asked politely as he steadied Cad before he bent down and began to help organize his scattered papers.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Dean, I wasn't paying attention and-and I d-didn't watch where I was going and oh god are you alright?" he blurted out in a panic as he fell to the ground and gathered his papers up in a hurry.

"Hey don't sweat it Cas. Shit happens, I wasn't paying much attention either," Dean said as he passed his stack of papers over to Castiel who was looking over at him in confusion. Dean gave him a confused look in return.

"Cas?" Castiel asked in curiosity.

"Ya it's just Castiel is sort of a mouthful and it was just a nick name. I can stop if you-"

"No!" he burst out before he took a breath and relaxed. "No I like it. I'm just not use to it, that's all," he mumbled in the end looking down shyly. He looked up and saw Dean give a huge dazzling smile that made Castiel blush and his knees weak.

"Alright sounds good Cas, I'll see you in auto," he said before going over to his locker.

"Bye," he whispered out before he looked up and saw both of his friends giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "go get him." Castiel threw them a dirty look before rushing over there.

"Look at you go Cassie Dear! Already getting it in with the Winchester," the short blonde brit said in excitement.

"Did you totally get his number?" the red head asked with a huge smile.

"No, I decided to smack right into him and throw my notes everywhere instead," Castiel hissed out in annoyance. He took a seat and shoved all his notes into his bag. "I'm not "getting it in with him" Balthazar," Cas said air quoting the word making his friend laugh. "You know I would never ask of that Charlie," he said glaring at her.

"Whoa someone clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed," Charlie replied.

Charlie Bradbury was a fun loving red head that he had met in his drama class the year before and had instantly liked her. She was funny and would dress up outside of school. She had made Castiel his angel costume for Halloween.

Balthazar Roche was someone who was always a sort of flirt. Not the usual kind of person Cas hung out with but secretly, Balthazar was a sweetheart who loved to just have fun. Charlie had introduced him when he snuck into her room when they were working on a project earlier into the year. He had shared no classes with him so didn't know much about him. Balthazar was more of the adventurous kind. He would take Cas out to get away from reading and writing alone at home. He managed to show Cas the fun of swimming. Cas loved just clearing his mind by doing a few laps in the pool.

"So what did he say to you?" Balthazar asked in a sweet voice following Cas towards his auto class. Balthazar had chemistry across the hall with Charlie so they wouldn't be late to class.

"Nothing now go, you two still meeting me by my car for movie night?" he asked when they reached the auto shop.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Balthazar said as he saluted and went into class.

"No shit Sherlock, see ya later," she said flashing him a star trek sign he never understood.

Castiel rolled his eyes and made it into the classroom of Mr. Singer. He sat up front since he didn't understand half of what was going on and could pay better attention up front. The bell rang and last minute students scrambled in sitting in the last available seats. A kid named Samandriel sat down next to Castiel and smiled awkwardly at him. He didn't know the kid well but knew he was quiet as well.

Dean strode into the class about 3 minutes after class had started. Mr. Singer did not look impressed.

"Where were ya boy? Couldn't run your ass here fast enough?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, got a bit stuck in the hall," Dean said smiling innocently and gave a little side glance at Cas that only he could notice. He blushed and looked down at his desk.

"Well sit your sorry ass down or ya ain't getting what you asked for," Mr. Singer said causing Dean to look slightly worried before the look vanished and he went back to his charming smile and went to sit down in the last available spot behind Castiel and beside Dean's good friend Jo Harvelle.

"Alright so as all of you have passed the safety test, you will be getting your projects and as always, I will be teaming you up with a partner that I will be choosing so don't all ya idjits start looking towards yer best friend or nothin'," he gruffed out.

Castiel instantly got nervous. He didn't know what he was doing with cars. He was scared he would get teamed up with someone who would freak on him like Gordon. He swallowed heavily as Mr. Singer went over to his desk and pulled out a jar with names on them. He reached his hand in and looked at the papers.

"Justin and Noah," he called out. Both boys looked over happily.

"Garth and Samandriel." Samandriel looked back in slight fear but saw Garth looked friendly and relaxed a bit. Castiel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He's nice, don't be worried," he said with a smile. Samandriel smiled back and nodded his thanks.

"Jo and Benny." Jo looked over and smiled. She had seen them hang around and assumed they were friends.

"Dean and Castiel." Cas looked up in shock. He sat there frozen until he noticed Dean was poking him. He gulped and turned around aware that he must have been red.

"Looks like we're partners," he said with his dashing smile.

"Y-yea," he mumbled out.

"Ian and Gordon." Mr. Singer said but Cas and Dean ignored him.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking nervous and maybe upset?

"I just... I'm not good with cars," Cas whispered out. Dean just smiled.

"Oh no worries then, I know cars better than anyone," he said smiling. "I'm going to show you my baby. She's a beauty, original 67 Chevy Impala. I built her from the ground up once," he said with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Finally, Chris and Alex. Now I want you all to partner up and get to know one another if ya don't and I'll get my stuff ready for you," Mr. Singer said before going to print some sheets off. Cas turned his desk around to be in front of Dean.

"So you built your own car?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well I got into a really bad accident with my dad and she was totalled but I fixed her back up," Dean said with a smile. "So you know nothing about cars?" Castiel shook his head no.

"I don't want to be useless," Cas said awkwardly.

"Trust me Cas I won't let you be useless. I can help you if you want. Come by and take a look at baby with me?" Dean asked with a smile.

"T-that sounds okay," he said quietly with a small smile.

"Awesome," Dean said before turning to the teacher.

"Alright listen here, I have six cars for each group to work on and restore. This isn't about speed but about doing it right. I don't need any of you fighting over this or doing something stupid. Just do what you think is right and I will mark you on that. Sound good?" Everyone complied and nodded.

"Good now, Jo and Benny, you guys get the red 67 ford mustang. Garth and Samandriel, you get the blue 66 ford thunderbird." Each group went to their car. "Ian and Tony you get the green 72 Chevrolet nova. Chris and Alex you get the blue 68 chevelle. Justin and Noah get the white 76 ford elite." The groups went to their cars and Mr. Singer turned to them.

"Dean and Castiel, I want you boys to take the black 69 Chevy camaro," he said and Dean smiled up at him.

"Yes sir," he saluted before going towards the car. He looked back and Saw Cas frozen looking towards the car in panic. "The car isn't going to bite you Cas, come on," he said before pushing him gently forward towards their car. They only really got to look at the outside of the car which was clearly in poor condition and Dean talked about stuff he didn't understand. Dean could tell he was lost.

"Okay so why don't you come by my place tomorrow and I'll help you out sound good?" Dean asked.

"Uhh yea sure. Where do you live then?" Cas asked quietly.

"Duh stupid me," he laughed out hitting his head with his hand. "Here give me your phone," he said sticking his hand out.

"What for?" Cas asked weary. Dean just smiled.

"I won't look through your stuff just going to add my number," he said. Castiel felt stupid and took his phone out of his pocket with a shaky hand.

He handed it to Dean who put his number in before handing it back with a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow Cas," he said and disappeared through the doors.

This was going to be a long semester.

When Cas arrived outside, his friends were already by his car smiling.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked in a flirty tone as she pushed Balthazar out of the way and took to front seat. Balthazar just looked shocked before moving to the back.

"Nothing, just asking about a project," Castiel replied his voice shaking.

"Cassie, you know you're a terrible liar so what really happened?" Balthazar asked in a sly voice.

"Ugh fine. Dean and I got teamed up for a project and he gave me his number so I can go over to his place tomorrow so he can help me learn more about cars," Cas said as fast as he could. He had already began to drive off.

"You're shitty me! Oh you go get him!" Charlie yelled out in joy and gave him a sort of side hug.

"Charlie you're going to kill us let go!" Castiel yelled out before he killed them all in some car accident.

"What made you think we wouldn't find out about this? You should have just started saying that you got his number the second you laid eyes on us."

"I would have said it eventually," Cas grumbled back as they pulled into his driveway. He walked with speed towards his house but both his friends caught up to him quickly and pestered him with questions.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Are you going to meet his family?"

"Will you be staying the night?"

"Enough!" Cas called out as they made it to the door shocking them both. "Look, no to everything. I'm just going to his house to look at his car and see if he can help me not be completely oblivious during the project okay. Please," he said before he opened the door. Charlie and Balthazar looked at each other with a bit of sadness before they sighed and walked in behind him. "Hey dad," Cas called out

"Oh hello Castiel, how was school?" his father asked with a smile.

"Fine," he replied simply.

"Hello Chuck," Charlie said politely. Balthazar simply smiled and waved at him.

"Well hello there you two. How have you been?"he asked. He was in the kitchen and handed them each a kool aid.

"Pretty swell, how about you," Balthazar said smiling.

"Very well, what movie do you guys have planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking I would try to get them into that Sherlock show you showed me," Cas replied.

"Oh that's a good one! Hope you guys have fun. If you need anything I'm just downstairs," he said as they went up to Castiel's room.

"Thanks dad," he said before he closed the door.

Castiel had a small bedroom with a few posters up. He had starry night painted as one of his walls and the rest of the walls were blue. He had a bunch of posters from plays and musicals. He and his father would go to three plays a year since they both had that in common. He had a few metals up for some swimming competitions he had entered for some extra cash since he didn't have an actual job yet. He would paint and sell his paintings but other than that, he didn't make any money.

They all say down and Charlie pulled out some popcorn from her backpack. Cas popped in the DVD and they began.

They finished season one by the time both Balthazar and Charlie had to head home. Charlie's mom was on the way to get them. "Okay next Friday, season two for sure!" Charlie said excitedly.

"That was an amazing show! Why didn't you show it to us sooner?" Balthazar asked and gave Castiel an accusing look.

"Uh I offered but I recall you saying that it was "lame" and it would be as shitty as the books. Clearly someone doesn't know good literature if they didn't like the books," Castiel said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Yea, yea," Balthazar replied before a honk was heard outside.

"That would be our leave, see ya Monday Castiel," Charlie said before bringing him in for a hug.

"Bye Cassie," Balthazar said holding him in a death grip hug.

"Bye guys," Castiel yelled out before closing the door.

"So you had fun?" Chuck asked on his way upstairs.

"Ya, they like the show which is great. Where has Gabriel been?" Castiel asked curiously. He hadn't seen his brother all day.

"He went to a friends for a project and is staying over for the night so you won't see him until tomorrow at least."

"Okay, oh and dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm supposed to be going over to someone's house to work on a project tomorrow is that okay?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, do I know the person?" he asked curiously.

"No, his name is Dean. We got partnered up in auto and he wanted to help me with cars and stuff,'" Cas replied.

"Sounds alright then. I want you to introduce me some day though."

"I doubt we will be friends after this," Cas replied.

"Well you never know, night Castiel."

"Night dad." Cas walked into his room and decided to clear his head a little with some writing. He went into his backpack and pulled out a pile of his notes he got from his locker. Among them was an envelope with his name on the front.

Confused, he picked it up and looked at it. It looked like some kind of letter but he didn't recognise it. "What the hell?" he mumbled it before opening it. Inside was a letter as he had predicted and he opened it.

Dear Castiel,

I know we haven't had as much time to talk as I wish we could. I don't even think I could say what I want to say to your face anyways. In a nutshell, I want to say that I like you, a lot. I have never really been one to express myself or tell anyone something like this so why start now? I think what caught my attention most was your smile and your glowing personality. You are just so sweet and kind and I have yet to see you do anything that makes me like you less. You only seem to be doing things to make me like you more. If I had some balls, I would ask you on a date so we could do stuff together but I don't know if I could handle you saying no. Maybe one day I will get the balls to say some of this to your face but for now, not a chance in hell. I'll see you around!

Anonymous

* * *

Okay! Interesting fact, that love letter is actually one I wrote for someone but I have no balls to give it to him so I just wrote it out on here. All the letters on here will be something I wrote. Me being kinda like this in real life I may add a few events that happened to me before so this story is more personal.

All I can say is that I hope the person I like never reads this XD

Some of the class is just my own characters but they won't be focused on at all. I really hope you guys like it so please leave a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating often enough :? A lot is happening at home so I haven't been in the mood to write. I am really happy with how many people liked this story :D Also you know how I mentioned no drama... okay maybe a little bit of drama but nothing heart shattering. I promise! So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy :D

WARNINGS: Slight language

BarbaraAnna- Don't worry here it is ;)

Supertardisavengerlock- Thank you! :D Sorry again for the late update!

Heycas- I assume you meant chapter? Ha ha here it is!

CastiellaWinchester94- AH I know :D I was dying looking up all these cars! I wanted to own them all *.*

* * *

Castiel woke up to the sound of his phone chiming. He groaned in annoyance and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over towards his clock and saw it was 9 in the morning. He groaned annoyed that he was woken up so early. On a weekend, he tended to sleep in until at least noon. He picked up his phone and saw Dean's name on the screen. He didn't recall giving Dean his number. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

**Hey Cas, got your number from Charlie this morning at the coffee shop. Just wanted to know what time you would be around at? Text me! **

**Dean**

Cas smiled at the text and decided to reply.

**Well thanks for waking me up so early on a Saturday! What time would be best for you?**

**Castiel**

He pressed send and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. He wasn't going to go to Dean's house and not look presentable. He quickly showered hoping that the scalding water would wake him up efficiently. He got ready and got some decent clothes on. He looked at his phone again and saw another text from Dean.

**Sorry about that! Any time is good for me :) **

Castiel sent a quick reply back.

**I will be there in approximately 30 minutes. **

He sent off the text and Dean texted him the address. After that, he went downstairs. The smell of pancakes and coffee only meant one thing, Gabriel was home. He slowly walked into the kitchen needing to get something small to eat so he wouldn't be stuck with his nosy brother. He walked into the kitchen carefully but was surprised to see no one there. He tilted his head in confusion until he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Cassie!" Gabriel called out behind him and held him in a vice grip.

"Gabriel please!" he choked out. Gabriel released his hold on him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Did you really think you would sneak out without me baby brother," he said with a wink before turning back and pouring some pancake batter on the pan to start a new one.

"I had hoped," Cas mumbled out. He grabbed an apple before he was about to head out but was stopped by Gabriel standing in front of him, blocking his pathway. He sighed out, "Gabriel please I just want to go."

"You're never up this early in the morning unless you have to be. Sit down, enjoy some pancakes and coffee. Now, tell old Gabriel where you're heading off to," he said as he pushed him down towards the kitchen table.

"Gabriel, must I really suffer?" Cas asked annoyed as Gabriel brought him over a cup of coffee the way he liked it.

"Yes you must," Gabriel said deepening his voice on the last word like Castiel's. "Now come on, don't pull this on me Cassie," he said with a smile as he finished cooking a tall stack on pancakes. He put 4 on his own plate and 3 on Castiel's. "Is this about a cute boy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and adding a sly smile.

"Gabriel give me a break and stop calling me Cassie! I should never have let you meet Balthazar," he said annoyed. He took his chocolate chip pancakes and put some butter and maple syrup on them.

"Don't change the subject on me, who is he?" he asked as he poured an alarming amount of syrup on his own pancakes. Castiel sighed.

"Fine. His name is Dean and he is my partner in auto class. He invited me over so he can teach me more about cars for the project we are doing," he said before shoving a forkful of pancaked into his mouth.

"Aaaaaand?" Gabriel pushed.

"And I may have a bit of a crush on him," he sighed out sipping at his coffee.

"There it is! Aw baby bro has a crush," Gabriel said as he ran around the table to hug Castiel closely.

"Gabriel," Castiel said annoyed.

"Are you going to ask the boy on a date?" He asked.

"What? No! Gabriel you know I don't want a relationship with anyone," Castiel said, his body slumping forward. Gabriel loosened his grip on Castiel and frowned a little bit.

"Castiel, you can't tell me that you think…"

"I don't care if he is or isn't, I don't want to find out," he said sadly, looking up at Gabriel. His older brother sighed and put a hand through his long hair, fixing it in place.

"Come on Castiel, do you want me to drive you to Deans? I'm going to need the car after anyways."

"Yea thanks Gabe," Cas said getting up and beginning to put his shoes on after taking his finished plate and cup over to the dish washer.

"Great!" he said with his usual spirit and his golden eyes shining.

* * *

As they drove down the street, Cas noticed a classic car with a shirtless man hunched over the hood. He gasped out in shock and arousal. Gabriel gave him an odd look until he looked up and saw what his brother was staring at.

"My, my, is that the hottie? Damn Cassie if you don't steal him up I just might," he said with a wink whilst Castiel gave him a death glare.

"Drop me off here," he growled out as he opened the passenger door and walked towards Dean. As Cas made his way over to Dean, Gabriel opened the window of the car and yelled out.

"Don't forget to use your manners and play nice with the other kids! Bye Cassie!"he said before blowing a kiss.

"Gabriel!" he yelled out in anger as his older brother drove off laughing out loud.

"Wow I didn't know you were related to Gabriel," a voice behind him said. Cas spun around quickly almost making him dizzy.

"Uh yea… he's my older brother," Castiel replied awkwardly.

"Funny guy but kind of a pain in the ass. He works down at the angel bakery does he not?" Dean asked.

"Yea that would be him. He wants to own his own bakery when he graduates. He's been saving for 5 years now," Cas said. "He is studying culinary arts."

"Nice, what do you plan on studying?" Dean asked as he led the way towards his car.

"I want to become an author," he replied shyly.

"Well that's sick! You have to show me your writings one day," he replied enthusiastically.

"Maybe one day, I don't like showing off my work." Castiel looked down at his feet and blushed. "How about yourself?"

"I plan on becoming a mechanic one day. Maybe owning my own car business. Ya know restoring old cars and all that jazz."

"Sounds nice," he said with a shy smile.

"Yea, I hope it can go off one day," Dean said looking a little distant. He snapped out of it and put his arm on Castiel's back, leading him towards the hood of his car. "Alright so what can you tell me about this? he asked pointing under the hood of the car.

"Uh… it had parts…?" Cas said staring at the car blankly.

"Uh okay, any names for any of them?" Dean asked.

"One of these is the engine I would assume," he said waving his hand around the middle. "There is some sort of battery somewhere and I would assume the window washer stuff goes somewhere as well. I would guess something with oil…"

"Okay so I know you know squat about cars," Dean said laughing lightly. "We have quite a bit to cover then don't we?"

"I guess," Cas said slightly embarrassed about not knowing anything.

"Don't worry Cas, by the end of this semester, you're going to know how to fix a car in no time!" Dean said enthusiastically.

* * *

After about 2 hours of Dean explaining what was under the hood of his car, Cas was exhausted. He had learned about some parts, what they did, why they were added and most importantly, what Dean looked like shirtless and bent over a car. Cas couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean's chest the entire time. He was surprised he even learned anything.

"Dean!" Called a voice from the door startling Cas. Dean closed the hood of the car and looked up as he wiped his hands on a cloth. Cas followed his gaze and saw a younger boy running towards them. He came forward and Dean played with his mop of hair that sort of reminded him of Gabriel. The young boy growled out and tried to fix his hair.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Mom made some grilled cheese and tomato soup if you guys are hungry," Sammy said before he turned to Castiel. "Hey there," he said with a smile and put his hand out for Cas to shake.

"Uh hello, my name is Castiel," he said with a shy smile and shook his hand.

"Hey there name's Sam," he said before letting go of his hand. "You okay with grilled cheese and tomato soup? Mom makes great soup!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"If it isn't an inconvenience," he said causing Dean to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. She already knew you were coming over," Dean said. "She wouldn't let you be in the house hungry."

"Oh okay then I would like to join you," he said with a nod.

"Come on then," said Sam as he walked beside Cas towards the door. "I've seen you around school," Sam started. "I always see you in the Caf with Charlie and the British guy," he said.

"Yes Charlie and Balthazar are my best friends. Charlie wouldn't leave me alone when I came to the school," he said laughing lightly. "I haven't seen you around much."

"I'm a sophomore. You always seem to keep to yourself when I see you if you're not with your friends," Sam said causing Dean to yank him back.

"Alright, time to shut up Bitch," Dean said fondly and he held onto Sam.

"Let go of me you jerk!" he said laughing. "I'm stuck eating with you," he said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh great," Dean said with an eye roll as they entered the house and took off their shoes. They entered into the kitchen and there was a blonde woman putting food on the plates and bowls she looked up and looked shocked. Castiel got a bit nervous that she didn't like him until she spoke up clearly annoyed.

"Dean Winchester! You put on a shirt right now young man, what do you think this is a summer time barbecue?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry mom," he groaned out as he ran up to his room to put on a shirt. Castiel was almost disappointed. Cas looked over towards Dean's mom and she smiled towards him.

"Hello there dear," she said holding out her hand to him.

"Hello, my name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you Mrs Winchester," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Mary, it's nice to meet you," she said with a caring smile. "Please, have a seat." Castiel sat down at the seat closest to him. Sam sat down next to him. Dean came down and rolled his eyes. He moved his bowl so he sat in front of Castiel.

"So Dean told me you are his partner in auto?" Mary asked as she cleaned up around the kitchen.

"Yes. I required auto so I could fit in all my other classes," Castiel explained. "I have no knowledge or skill when it comes to cars, I don't know anything. Besides what Dean taught me today of course," he finished with a shy smile.

"I'm glad Dean was able to help you out," she said with a smile.

"Yes, he is very helpful."

"For once," Sam said laughing. Mary rolled her eyes as Dean gave him a death glare.

"Sam what do you want to go into?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I want to go into law," he said proudly.

"Yea Sammy boy here wants to become a hot shot lawyer," Dean said with a clearly proud smile.

"Well that's a good field to get into," Castiel said smiling as they all finished their lunch.

"Yea I can't wait," Sam said excitedly. As they finished their lunch, Castiel offered to help wash the dishes.

"Oh I will not let you do that Castiel when Sam has nothing to do," she said with a wink in his direction.

"Really mom?" Sam moaned out.

"Yes Sam," she said simply before going out a back door.

"Come on up Cas," Dean said and he began to lead Cas up to his room.

* * *

Sorry about the sudden ending here. It's super late and I'm exhausted! Probably a few mistakes, if you notice any let me know :D No letter in this one but soon. I made Sam only 2 years younger for a reason... also Gabriel is 1 year older than Castiel. If anyone can guess why Cas is all no no about Dean you win :P. That will be a while so feel free to guess XD. Your reviews make me smile so keep those coming if you feel inclined to :D

Also question, would anyone be against me pairing Charlie up with Abaddon? Obviously she would be different and not evil and such but if not let me know and I can pick someone else for Charlie. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
